sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Γερμανίας
Ηγεμόνες Γερμανίας Rulers of Germania thumb|300px| [[Γερμανία Ηγεμόνες Γερμανίας --- Γερμανική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Γερμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας Βαυαρία Ηγεμόνες Βαυαρίας Σαξονία Ηγεμόνες Σαξονίας Σουηβία Ηγεμόνες Σουηβίας Φραγκονία Ηγεμόνες Φραγκονίας --- Αυστρία Ηγεμόνες Αυστρίας Στυρία Ηγεμόνες Στυρίας Καρινθία Ηγεμόνες Καρινθίας --- Θουριγγία Ηγεμόνες Θουριγγίας Έσση (Hesse) Ηγεμόνες Έσσης Αννοβρία (Hannover) Ηγεμόνες Αννοβρίας Βάδη (Bade) Ηγεμόνες Βάδης Βυρτεμβέργη (Württemberg) Ηγεμόνες Βυρτεμβέργης Παλατίνη Ρηνανία (Palatinate) Ηγεμόνες Παλατίνης Ρηνανίας --- Πρωσσία Ηγεμόνες Πρωσσίας Βρανδεβουργία Ηγεμόνες Βραδεμβουργίας --- Σιλεσία Ηγεμόνες Σιλεσίας Τρανσυλβανία Ηγεμόνες Τρανσυλβανίας Ουγγαρία Ηγεμόνες Ουγγαρίας Βοημία Ηγεμόνες Βοημίας Πολωνία Ηγεμόνες Πολωνίας Λιθουανία Ηγεμόνες Λιθουανίας --- Κορραδίνοι Λεοπολδίνοι Οθωνίδες Σάλιοι Σταφήνοι Γουέλφοι Βιττεσβάχοι Λουξεμβούργοι Αψβούργοι ]] Δυναστεία 1η Kings (Βασιλείς) 843 - 911 House of Carolids Καρολίδες *Ludovicus I, the German, son3 of Ludovicus I of West Empire, Λουδοβίκος Α', ο Γερμανικός, Louis, Louis, Ludvig Lodovico, Luis 843 - 876 :Treaty of Verdun (843). Διαμοιρασμός της West Empire. :Treaty of Mersen (870). Διαμοιρασμός της Lorraine. :Διεφύλαξε την Γερμανία από τις επιδρομές των Νορμανδών. :Δεν μπόρεσε να εμποδίσει την ανασύνταξη των Σλαβικών φύλων στην Πολωνία (μετά το 850), στην Μοραβία (μετά το 860) και στην Κροατία (μετά το 870). *Carolus I the Bald I of France II of Western Empire son4 of Ludovicus I of West Empire Κάρολος Β' ο Φαλακρός Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos 876 Προσπάθησε να καταλάβει την Γερμανία μετά τον θάνατο του Ludovicus I the German αλλά αποκρούσθηκε από τους υιούς του. Carlomanus son of Ludovicus I Καρλομάνος 876 - 880 Ludovicus II the Younger son2 of Ludovicus I Λουδοβίκος Β' ο Νεώτερος Louis, Louis, Ludvig Lodovico, Luis 876 - 882 Έλαβε Φραγκονία, Θουριγγία και Σαξονία (865). Έλαβε τον βασιλικό τίτλο και την Eastern Lorraine (876). Αφαίρεσε την Βαυαρία από τον αδελφό του Καρλομάνο (879). Αφαίρεσε την Western Lorraine από την Γαλλία (880). Carolus II the Fat son of Ludovicus I Κάρολος Β' ο Παχύς Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos 876 - 887 d. 888 Από τον πατέρα του εκληρονόμησε την Αλαμαννία (Σουηβία). Στην συνέχεια κατέλαβε Ιταλία (880), Βαυαρία (880), Σαξονία (882), την Lorraine και τέλος τον θρόνο της Γαλλίας (884). Εξέγερση στην Γερμανία τον ανάγκασε σε παραίτηση από τον θρόνο της (887). Arnoldus or Arnulfus son of Carolus II Αρνόλδος Arnold, Arnul, Arnulf 887 - 899 Ludovicus III son of Arnoldus Λουδοβίκος Γ' ο Παίδας Louis, Louis, Ludvig Lodovico, Luis 899 - 911 Δεν μπόρεσε να ανακόψει την εισβολή των Ούγγρων στην Γερμανία. Ανεξαρτοποίηση των δουκάτων. Κάρολος Γ' ο Απλούς της Γαλλίας :son of Ludovicus I of Gallia :Karl, Carlos 911 Ο θανάτος του Λουδοβίκου του Παίδα τον καθιστούσε δικαιωματικά τον επικρατέστερο υποψήφιο για τον θρόνο της Γερμανίας. Ωστόσο μόνον η Λωρραίνη ανεγνώρισε το κληρονομικό του δικαίωμα. Τα υπόλοιπα δουκάτα Σαξονία, Φραγκονία, Σουηβία και Βαυαρία προτίμησαν μη-Καρολίδη ηγεμόνα διακυρήσσοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο αφ’ ενός την άρνηση για ένωση με την Γαλλία και αφ’ετέρου την διακριτική αποχώρηση της Γερμανίας από την Δυτική Αυτοκρατορία. Δυναστεία 2η Kings (Βασιλείς) 911 - 951 House of Saxonia Οίκος της Σαξονίας Conradus I of Franconia # son of Κορράδος Α΄ της Φραγκονίας Conrand 911 - 919 Εκτός από την Lorraine που αντιτάχθηκε στην εκλογή του από την αρχή τον απέρριψαν επίσης Saxonia και Swebia. Προσπάθησε να στηριχθεί στην Γερμανική εκκλησία παρέχοντας προνόμια στους επισκόπους. Herricus I the Fowler of Saxonia son of Ερρίκος Α΄ ο Ορνιθοθήρας της Σαξονίας Henry, Henri, Heinrich Enrico, Enrique 919 - 936 Defeat of Mayars at Riade (933). Otton I the Great son of Henricus I Όθων Α΄ Otto 936 - 973 Defeat of Mayars at Lechfield (955). Conquest of Italia Upper (931). Emperor (962). Reich First (962). Otton IΙ son of Otton I Όθων Β΄ ο Ερυθρός Otto 973 - 983 Otton IΙI son of Otton II Όθων Γ΄ ο Θαυμάσιος ο* Φιλορωμαίος Otto 983 - 1002 Regency by Theophano (983 -991) Emperor (996). Προσχώρηση Ουγγαρίας Henricus II the Saint son of Henricus of Bavaria ggson of Henricus I Ερρίκος Β΄ ο Άγιος Henry, Henri, Heinrich Enrico, Enrique 1002 - 1024 War First Γερμανίας - Πολωνίας (1004 - 1013) Επιβολή στην Ιταλία (1014) War Second Γερμανίας - Πολωνίας (1015 - 1018). Συνθήκη Μπάουτσεν. Απώλεια Λουσατίας. Δυναστεία 3η Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) 1024 - 1137 House of Franconia Οίκος της Φραγκονίας Corradus II the Salian of Franconia son of csn of Herricus II Κορράδος Β΄ ο Σάλιος ο *Ασεβής Conrad 1024 - 1039 Στηρίχθηκε αρχικά στην Εκκλησία. Είσοδος στο Μιλάνο και ανακύρηξή του σε king of Italia (1026). Είσοδος στη Ρώμη και ανακύρηξή του Emperor (1027). Επικυριαρχία επί Boemia. Απόκτηση Βουργουνδίας (1034) Εξέγερση Μιλάνου (υπό τον Αρίπερτο) (1036) Henricus III the Black son of Corradus II Ερρίκος Γ΄ ο Μέλας ο *Ευσεβής Henry, Henri, Heinrich Enrico, Enrique 1039 - 1056 Κατάργηση ένωσης των δύο Λωρραινών (1046). Επιβολή στην εκλογή Παπών (1047, 1049, 1054) Επικυριαρχία επί Βοημίας (1041) Επικυριαρχία επί Ουγγαρίας (1045) Επιδρομή Ούγγρων (1049 - 1052). Επιδρομή Σλάβων (1056) Herricus IV son of Herricus III Ερρίκος Δ΄ Henry, Henri, Heinrich Enrico, Enrique 1056 - 1106 d. 1107 Εξέγερση Βαυαρίας (1070 - 1071). Εξέγερση Σαξονίας (1069 - 1072) - Σύνοδος της Ρώμης (1059). Ανεξαρτησία Ρώμης από αυτοκρατορία. (Απόφαση εκλογής Πάπα από κληρικούς). Εισβολή στην Β. Ιταλία (1075). Αυτοκρατορική συγγνώμη στην Κανόσα (1077). Είσοδος στην Ρώμη (1084). Corradus son1 of Henricus IV Κορράδος της Λωρραίνης Conrand 1093 - 1099 Herricus V son2 of Henricus IV Ερρίκος Ε΄ Henry, Henri, Heinrich Enrico, Enrique 1106 - 1125 Emperor (1110) Συμφωνία της Worms (1122) Αφαίρεση από τον αυτοκράτορα του διορισμού επισκόπων. Lotharius of Supplinburg of Saxonia # son of Λοθάριος Lothar 1125 - 1137 Επικοισμός Γερμανών ανατολικά του π. Έλβα Δυναστεία 4η Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) 1138 - 1254 House of Hohenstaufen) Χοσταυφηνίδες Corradus III I of Franconia son of Fredericus I of Swebia and Agnes, dgt of Henricus IV of Germania Κορράδος Γ΄ της Σουηβίας Conrad 1138 - 1152 Duke of Franconia (1105 - 1138) *Fredericus I, Barbarossa, III of Swebia, son of Fredericus II of Swebia and Judithe, dgt of Henricus IX of Bavaria, csn of Corradus III, Φρειδερίκος Α', ο Βαρβαρόσσας, Frederick, 1152 - 1190 Duke of Swebia (1147 - 1152) Crusade Third (1189 - 1192) Sack of Iconium, capital of Sljuk Turks. He dies fording at a river (1190). Henricus VI son of Fredericus I Ερρίκος ΣΤ΄ ο Σκληρός Henry, Henri, Heinrich Enrico, Enrique 1190 - 1197 Emperor (1191). Υποταγή Γουέλφων (1194). Κατάκτηση Νεάπολης και Σικελίας Crusade. Κατάκτηση Κύπρου και Μικρής Αρμενίας. Philippus of Swebia son of Fredericus I Φίλιππος Philip 1198 - 1208 Υποστηρίχθηκε από την Γαλλία. Δολοφονία του. # Otton IV of Braunschweig son of Όθων Δ΄ της Βρωσιβιγίας Otto 1198 - 1212 d. 1218 Υποστηρίχθηκε από τους Γουέλφους, την Ρώμη και την Αγγλία. Emperor (1209). Πόλεμος με Γαλλία. Ήττα στο Buvain (1214). *Fredericus II, son of Herricus VI, Φρειδερίκος Β', Ρογήρος, ο * Ακατάβλητος Frederick, 1212 - 1250 :Emperor (1220). :Ανεγνώρισε την φεουδαρχία στην Γερμανία (1232). :Αφορισμός :Crusade Fifth (1226) :Συνθήκη του Ceprano (1230). Συμφιλίωση με Ρώμη :Νίκη κατά της Liga of Lombardia (1237). :Νέος αφορισμός από την Ρώμη (1239). :Naval Battle of στόλου της Γένουας (συμμάχου της Ρώμης) από τον στόλο Σικελίας - Πίζας. :Σύνοδος της Λυών (1245). Καθαίρεση αυτοκράτορα. Herricus son of Ερρίκος Ράσπε Henry, Henri, Heinrich Enrico, Enrique 1246 - 1247 Corradus IV son of Fredericus II Κορράδος Δ΄ Conrad 1250 - 1254 Δυναστεία 5η Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) 1247 - 1349 Variants Διάφοροι Gouilielmus son of Florentius IV of Hollandia Γουλιέλμος της Ολλανδίας William 1247 - 1256 Conradus V son of Corradus IV Κορράδος Ε΄ ο Νεώτερος της Σουηβίας Conrad 1254 – 1266 Richardus of Cornwalle son of Ριχάρδος της Κορνουάλης Richard 1257 - 1272 Alphonsus the Wise X of Hispania son of Ferdinandus III of Castillia Αλφόνσος ο Σοφός Alphonso, Alfonso 1257 - 1284 interrugnum (1266 - 1271) Rodolphus I son of Albertus IV of Hahsburg Ροδόλφος Α΄ της Αλσατίας, των Αψβούργων Rodolph 1271 - 1291 Ανάκτηση Αυστρίας και Στυρίας (1278). Adolphus of Nassau # son of Αδόλφος της Νασσύης Adolph 1292 - 1298 Albertus II son of Rodolphus I Αλβέρτος Α΄ Albert 1298 - 1308 Herricus VII VII of Luxemburgia son of Ερρίκος Ζ΄ των Λουξεμβούργων 1308 - 1313 Ludovicus IV son of Ludovicus II of Bavaria Λουδοβίκος Δ΄ ο *Νικητής των Βιττελσβάχων Louis, Louis, Ludvig Lodovico, Luis 1313 - 1347 Διεκδικεί τον θρόνο από τον Φρειδερίκο της Αυστρίας τον οποίο αιχμαλωτίζει (1322). Κατάληψη Βρανδεβούργου (1323). - Edictum of Frankfurten (1338). Αυτοκρατορική στέψη ανεξάρτητη της Παπικής Ρώμης - Κατάληψη Ολλανδίας, Ζηλανδίας και Φρεισίας (1346). Καθαιρείται από την Παπική Ρώμη (1346). *Fredericus, son of Albertus I of Austria, Φρειδερίκος Γ', ο Ωραίος, των Αψβούργων, 1313 - 1347 Golden Bull (1356). Electors Mainz, Treves (until 1803), Cologne ((until 1803), Bohemia, Palatinate, Saxonia, Bradenberg Guider of Schwarzburg son of Γουϊδων του Στρασβούργου Guider, Gunther 1347 - 1349 Δυναστεία 6η Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) 1349 - 1411 House of Luxenbourg Λουξεμβούργοι Carolus IV I of Luxendurgia son of Johannes of Boemia gson of Herricus VII Κάρολος Δ΄ των Λουξεμβούργων Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos 1349 - 1378 - Χρυσόβουλο (1356) Εξαιρείται η Ρωμαϊκή στέψη. Συμβούλιο Επτά Εκλεκτόρων. Vengeslavus IV of Boemia son2 of Carolus IV Βεγκέσλαος Wencelaus Wenzel 1378 - 1401 d. 1419 # Robertus III of Palat.Reinland son of Robertus (II of Palat.Reinland) Ροβέρτος των Βιττελόβαχων Robert, Rupert 1401 - 1410 Sigismondus IV of Boemia son1 of Carolus IV Σιγισμόνδος Sigismond, Sigismund 1410 - 1437 # Jodocus son of Ιόδοκος της Μοραβίας Jobst 1410 - 1411 Δυναστεία 7η Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) 1438 - 1780 House of Habsbourg Αψβούργοι Albertus II son of Albertus IV of Austria lawson of Sigismondus Αλβέρτος Β΄ Albert 1438 - 1439 Fredericus III son of Ernestus of Styria csn of Albertus II Φρειδερίκος Γ΄ ο Χονδρόχειλος Frederick 1439 - 1493 Maximilianus I son of Fredericus III Μαξιμιλιανός Α΄ ο *Ευτυχής Maxilmilian 1493 - 1519 Κληρονομική ενοποίηση Αυστρίας, Στυρίας, Καρινθίας, Καρνιόλης, Τυρόλης. Συνθήκη Βασιλείας. Αναγνώρηση της ανεξαρτησίας της Ελβετίας (1499). Carolus V the Quintus I of Hispania son of Philippus of Hispania gson of Maximilianus I Κάρολος Ε΄ ο Κόϊντος Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos 1519 - 1558 Συνθήκη Μαδρίτης (1526) Συνθήκη Cambrais (1529) Last German Emperor crowned by Pope, at Bologne. Πολιορκία Βιέννης από τους Τούρκους (1529). Κατάληψη Τύνιδας (1535). Συνθήκη Νίκαιας (1538). Πόλεμος κατά Διαμαρτυρομένων (1547) Ειρήνη του Πασσάου - Peace of Augsburg (1555) “Cjus regio, ejus religio” «Όποιου το βασλιλειο, αυτού και η θρησκεία» Ferdinandus I son of Philippus of Hispania gson of Maximilianus I Φερδινάνδος Α΄ Ferdinand 1558 - 1564 Maximilianus II son of Ferdinandus I Μαξιμιλιανός Β΄ Maxilmilian 1564 - 1576 Πόλεμος κατά της Οθωμανικής αυτοκρατορίας. Οκταετής ειρήνη (1569). Rodolphus II son of Maximilianus II Ροδόλφος Β΄ Rodolph ο *Αστρολόγος 1576 - 1612 Πόλεμος με την Τουρκία (1593 - 1606). Ίδρυση Ευαγγελικής Λίγκας (1608) Ιερός Σύνδεσμος (1609). Matthaeus son of Maximilianus II Ματθαίος Matthias 1612 - 1619 Εξέργεση Βοημίας War of Thirty Years (1618 - 1648) Ferdinandus II son of Carolus of Austria gson of Ferdinandus I Φερδινάνδος Β΄ Ferdinand 1619 - 1637 Eigth Elector: Bavaria Συνθήκη Ειρήνης της Πράγας (1635). Ferdinandus III son of Ferdinandus II Φερδινάνδος Γ΄ Ferdinand 1637 - 1657 - Treaty of Westphalia (1648). Leopoldus Ι son2 of Ferdinandus III Λεοπόλδος Α΄ Leopold 1657 - 1705 Εισβολή Τούρκων στην Αυστρία. - Siege Second of Vienna by Ottomans (1683). Conquest of Hungaria (1686 - 1697) - War of Nine Years ( or of League of Augsburg) (or of Palatinate’s Succession) (1688 - 1697) - Ninth Elector: Hannover (1692). Ειρήνη Κάρλοβιτς (1699). - War of Hispania’s Succession (Πόλεμος διαδοχής της Ισπανίας) (1701 - 1713) Josephus I son1 of Leopoldus Ι Ιωσήφ Α΄ Joseph 1705 - 1711 Ο Carolus VI κατέλαβε δύο φορές την Μαδρίτη αλλά εκδιώχθηκε. Carolus VI son2 of Leopoldus Ι Κάρολος ΣΤ΄ Charles, Charles, Karl, Carlos 1711 - 1740 Treaty of Peace at Utrecht (Apr. 1713) Συνθήκη Ράστατ (Mar. 1714) Ειρήνη Πασσάροβιτς (1718). - War Polonia’s Succession (1733 - 1735) - Απώλεια Βλαχίας και Σερβίας (1739) Maria-Theresia dgt of Carolus VI Μαρία-Θηρεσία 1740 - 1780 - War Austria’s Succession (1740 - 1748) Δυναστεία 8η Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) 1745 - 1806 House of Lorraine - Habsbourg (Οίκος της Λωρραίνης - Αψβούργων) Franciscus I III of Lorraine son of Leopoldus of Lorraine hsb of Maria-Theresia Φραγκίσκος Α΄ Στέφανος Francis, Francisco 1745 - 1765 - War of Seven Years (1756 - 1763) Josephus II son1 of Franciscus I and Maria Theresia Ιωσήφ Β΄ Joseph 1780 - 1790 Leopoldus II son2 of Franciscus I and Maria-Theresia Λεοπόλδος Β΄ Leopold 1790 - 1792 Κατάργηση Ιεράς Εξέτασης (1789). Κατάληψη Κάτω Χωρών (1790). Franciscus II I of Austria son1 of Leopoldus II Φραγκίσκος Β΄ Francis, Francisco 1792 - 1806 Tenth Elector: Baden (1803) Eleventh Elector: Wurttenmberg (1803) Twelth Elector: Hesse- Cassel (1803) Thirteen Elector: Salzburg (1803) Συνομοσπονδία Ρήνου (1806 - 1813) Γερμανική Συνομοσπονδία ( 1815 - 1866) Βορειογερμανική Συνομοσπονδία (1866 - 1871) Δυναστεία 9η Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) 1871 - 1918 House of Hohenzollern Χονζολλερνίδες Reich Second *Γουλιέλμος Α' (Guilielmus I, son2 of Fredericus-Guilielmus II of Prussia) 1871 - 1888 *Φρειδερίκος Ε' (Fredericus V, son of Guilielmus I, Frederick) 1888 *Γουλιέλμος Β' (Guilielmus II, son of Fredericus IV) 1888 - 1918 Σύγχρονη Εποχή Repuplic of Weimar (1918 - 1934) Reich Third ( 1933 - 1945). Military occupation (1945 - 1949) Division of Germania (1949) Repuplic Federal (1949 - 1990) in Western Germania. Democratic Repuplic (1949 - 1990) in Eastern Germania Union of Germania (1990). Πίνακας Emperors are listed in bold. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Γερμανία * Αυτοκρατορία Δύσης *Ηγεμόνες Δυτικής Αυτοκρατορίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *sitemaker.umich.edu *[ ] *